


Still Here

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s02e07 The Idiot's Lantern, Ten/Rose - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Rose shows the Doctor she's still with him.  Post Idiot's Lantern fluff.





	Still Here

Rose blinked against the harsh lights in the galley.  Her head still ached from the day before and she was still exhausted, but she just couldn’t settle properly.  A small smile graced her lips when she saw the small tablets and a glass of water sitting on the counter. She stroked the wall affectionately.  The TARDIS always took great care of her.

She swallowed the tablets and gulped down the water, hoping they’d work their magic on her head soon.  She then shuffled around the galley gathering everything she needed to make herself a cup of tea. Save from the gentle hum of the TARDIS it was quiet. Although Rose was somewhat grateful for the silence, it also meant that the Doctor wasn’t there chattering away in her ear. It was strange that she was up and about before him, but after the events of the day before he decided he needed a bit of sleep himself.  It had been over two weeks since he had any.

Rose plopped a tea bag into the Doctor’s mug anyways knowing he wasn’t really one for sleeping in.  He seemed to be always full of energy. But she had caught a good look at his face the night before and he just looked spent.  He admitted that the wire had also attempted to suck his essence into a television as well and Rose imagined it had to have taken a great deal of energy to resist that pull.

Her hand absently made its way to her face.  Eyes, nose, mouth… all still there. Her stomach dropped again at just how close a call it had been the day before.  If Tommy hadn’t been there to help she would’ve been lost to the wire for good. And not just her! Thousands of people across London would’ve been stripped of their identities and killed!  And they were all saved by a young lad from North London.

“Mornin’!”  Rose was startled out of her thoughts by the Doctor’s voice.  She swung around to face him and had to suppress a giggle seeing him still dressed in his PJ’s.  He was smiling at her, but she could tell it was a bit forced. She sent a gentle smile back and his relaxed so it was a bit more genuine.

“Sleep well?”  She asked. The Doctor only shrugged.

“I don’t need much.”  He sighed. “You slept better than I did.”

Rose raised her eyebrows at him.

“Were you watchin’ me sleep?”  Her voice was more curious than accusatory.  The Doctor’s hand flew up to the back of his neck that was rapidly turning a deep red along with his ears.

“Well… uh.  I…” He stammered gazing at the walls as if they contained all the secrets of the universe.  Rose waited patiently for him to explain.

“I just needed to be sure.”  He finally muttered.

“Of what?”   The Doctor took a deep breath before continuing,

“Everytime I closed my eyes I could see it.  Over and over again.” He stepped up to her and cupped her face in his hands, his dark eyes mapping her features.  Rose’s eyes closed on their own volition as she felt his thumbs brushing gently over her cheeks. The Doctor’s voice broke when he spoke again.  “It just took your face, Rose. You were just chucked into the street. Your beautiful face just… gone.”

Rose forced her eyes open again and gasped when she realised just how close his face was to hers.  She could see her face clearly reflected in his eyes. She didn’t even notice until now that she had wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.  His gaze left hers, and for a moment she thought he was going to step out of their embrace. She imagined he was just going to whirl away and start babbling about the fourth moon of wherever like he always did when things were just starting to heat up between them. But this time... this time was different.

She felt him press a kiss to her left temple, then the center of her forehead then her right temple.  Her eyes had fluttered closed again, and he kissed them both gently. Then her cheeks and nose.

Rose breathed out his name just before his lips sealed themselves over hers.  He kissed her softly, seemingly fearful that she would disappear if he made any sudden sharp movements.  So Rose took it upon herself to make him realise she was right there with him. Her mouth opened up under his and he groaned when she traced the seal of his lips with the tip of her tongue.  He pulled back momentarily, and Rose only had a moment to suck in a breath before he kissed her deeply. He drank her in and she met him nip for nip and stroke for stroke. The need to breathe had Rose pulling back this time.

“Blimey,”  She let out a breathless giggle as she was still panting for breath.  The Doctor chuckled back as he nuzzled his nose against hers giving her a moment to catch her breath.

“Sorry, forgot you don’t have a respiratory bypass.”  Rose shook her head at him fondly. The smugness of his voice almost cancelled out his apology.   “I’ll remember that for next time.”

Rose’s already racing heart beat even faster upon hearing that.  And true to his word, the Doctor kissed her gently once more.

But of course, Rose would be having none of that.


End file.
